My Little Pony: Grand Galloping Gala of 2001
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo and his friends are invited to the Grand Galloping Gala, including the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Chucky, and Starlight Glimmer and Princess Celestia requests that Neo performs for her guests at the gala.
1. Chapter 1 Invitation to the Gala

My Little Pony: Grand Galloping Gala of 2001

Chapter 1

Invitation to the Gala

Neo was sitting on his bed thinking about the intervention his friends gave him 2 days ago, he was thinking about how lucky he is to have such wonderful friends who love and care about him and who are willing to help him whenever he needs them. He had now disposed of the remaining antidepressants he had and he vowed to never to take them ever again.

As he sat on his bed, Spike came running down the hallway, he came to Neo's room and went in, Spike handed Neo a letter and said, "Here Neo, you got a letter." Neo took the letter and thanked Spike for bringing it to him, then Spike ran out of the room and went on with his regular everyday chores. Neo opened his letter and inside the letter were 10 tickets, Neo looked at the tickets and saw that they were tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. Neo couldn't believe that there were so many tickets to the gala, then Neo read the letter the tickets were in and the letter was from Princess Celestia.

The letter was an invitation to the gala and she mentioned that the each ticket was for him, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and Chucky. She also wanted Neo to perform for everypony at the gala, which of course Neo would be honored to do. After reading the letter, Neo went into the throne room where all of his friends were, including Starlight Glimmer. Neo gave each of his friends a ticket to the gala and they were very happy to receive them. Starlight couldn't believe she was being invited to the gala, she was nervous since this would be her very first time at the gala but Twilight comforted her and told her that she would love it.

Then Neo went down to the basement of the castle where Chucky lived, he gave Chucky his ticket and he also couldn't believe that Princess Celestia was inviting him to the gala, but he wasn't nervous as Starlight Glimmer was. The only problem was that Chucky had nothing fancy to wear to the gala, but Neo said that he would have Rarity make an outfit for him and Chucky said that would be awesome.

Neo went to ask Rarity if she would make an outfit for Chucky and she said she would be more than happy to, she was also going to make dresses for her friends to where to the gala. The gala was in 2 days away, so Rarity would have plenty of times to make the dresses.

The next day, Rarity measured Chucky and began making him an outfit to wear to the gala. Afterwards, Rarity made a dress for each of her friends, including Starlight Glimmer, she also made an outfit for Spike. Later that day, Sweetie Belle came in and said she had also received a ticket to the gala and so did her friends Applebloom and Scootaloo, Rarity was happy to hear that and she decided to make a dress for Sweetie Belle and her friends as well.

And so Rarity made the dresses for her friends and she worked very hard on them. By the day of the gala, Rarity finished the dresses and outfits, and she couldn't wait to see how they look on her friends.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Neo's Performance

My Little Pony: Grand Galloping Gala of 2001

Chapter 2

Neo's Performance

On the night of the Grand Galloping Gala, Rarity's friends tried on the dresses and outfits that she had made especially for them for this special night. She had made a tuxedo for Chucky and a tuxedo for Spike as well. Chucky put on his tux and Rarity said he looked fabulous, Rarity had made a very special outfit for Neo to wear for his performance at the gala. He wore a black outfit, a choker, spiked wristbands and a long black wig. Rarity also helped Neo put on Gothic makeup, after the makeup was applied, despite how different Neo looked, Rarity said he looked absolutely fabulous. Rarity believed that all of her friends deserved to look fabulous, and she thought all of her friends looked fabulous in their outfits.

Then the 10 friends got on the Friendship Express and were on their way to Canterlot Castle to attend the gala, the Cutie Mark Crusaders rode along with them and they were very excited about going to the gala, and this was their very first time at the gala. Starlight Glimmer was still feeling nervous about going to the gala, Twilight tried comforting her. Neo sat down next to Starlight and told her all about his first time at the gala. He was nervous at the time, but he had a blast, especially since he put on a show for everypony that they all loved. Starlight wished that she could have been there to see it, but Neo assured her that she'll have a great time at the gala just like he did. Starlight felt better and thanked Neo for making her feel better.

Finally, they arrived at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna personally greeted them, and Luna was very happy to see Neo. Celestia lead her guests into the dance hall, the mane 6 just zoomed into the hall and began having fun. There was a stage in the dance hall and after all the guests had arrived and the gala began, Neo came out on stage in his Gothic outfit and he began performing heavy metal songs for everypony. ("Sweet Dreams Are Made of This" by Marylin Manson, "Looking Down the Barrel of Today" by Hatebreed, "Dragula" (Hot Rod Hermin Remix) by Rob Zombie).

The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched Neo perform and they always loved his performances, even though they were a little strange and disturbing, but they enjoyed it very much. Various ponies danced to his songs and everypony was having a great time, which pleased Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Celestia and Luna watched Neo perform as well as they greeted guests, Luna commented to Celestia that she thought Neo was a wonderful performer, and Celestia agreed with her. Twilight was standing with Celestia and Luna, she was also greeting guests and welcoming everypony to the gala, and she also watched Neo perform, and she always enjoyed his performances.

During the gala, Spike was having the best night of his life, he finally got to dance with Rarity. Starlight Glimmer was watching Neo perform, but she wished she had somepony to dance with. Chucky was watching the performance as well, but he also wished he had somepony to dance with, but he seriously doubted that anypony would want to dance with him since he's a possessed doll. Little did he know that there would be a special somepony that would be willing to dance with him.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Galloping Gala 2001

My Little Pony: Grand Galloping Gala of 2001

Chapter 3

Galloping Gala 2001

The Galloping Gala was still going on and everypony was having a great time, Neo was performing on stage, singing heavy metal songs ("Rock and Roll (In a Black Hole)" by Rob Zombie, "Live For This" by Hatebreed, "Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot, "99 Ways to Die" by Megadeth, "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica). Ponies danced to his songs and were having fun, Twilight moved her head to the melody of Neo's songs and the Cutie Mark Crusaders danced along to the songs. Starlight Glimmer just watched Neo perform, and it was unlike anything she had ever seen before, but she was still hoping that somepony would ask her to dance. Chucky was also wishing somepony would dance with him as he watched the performance.

Then a pony approached him, she smiled at him and said, "Hello, would you like to dance with me?" Chucky looked over at a pegasus pony with a dark blue coat and a brown mane, she wore glasses and was wearing a beautiful dress. Chucky couldn't believe that somepony was finally asking him to dance, he replied, "I would love to." He took the pony by her hoof and went to a spot where they could dance, Chucky said, "What's your name pretty pony?" The pony giggled and said, "My name is Angelic Voice, but my friends call me Angel, I live here in Canterlot, What's your name?" Chucky replied, "My name is Chucky, and I appreciate your offer to dance with me." Angelic Voice said, "Well I'm pleased to meet you Chucky, and I'm honored to dance with you." And Chucky danced with Angelic Voice during Neo's performance and they had so much fun.

Applejack watched Neo perform and she was enjoying his performance, during the gala, she gave away free apples and apple juice, she was having a blast. Fluttershy watched the performance and was enjoying it, even though she found the music kind of disturbing, but Neo was her friend and she enjoyed watching him perform. Pinkie Pie was eating a bunch of snacks while watching the performance and she was on a sugar spree, but at the same time, she was having a blast. Rainbow Dash just watched the performance and she thought the performance was awesome, and she kept cheering for Neo and constantly shouted, "Encore, encore!" She was really having a blast at the gala.

Neo was down to his final 3 songs in his performance and the gala just kept on going ("Doll-Dagga-Buzz-Buzz-Ziggety-Zag" by Marylin Manson, "Choose or Be Chosen" by Hatebreed, "Soldierhead" by Newsted). During the songs, Spike was still dancing with Rarity, Spike noticed that Starlight Glimmer hadn't danced with anypony and he felt sorry for her. Rarity asked Spike if anything was wrong and he said he felt sorry that Starlight didn't have anypony to dance with. Rarity said that he could dance with her if he wanted, besides, Rarity and Spike had danced through most of Neo's performance and Rarity was getting tired out. So Rarity went to watch Neo perform while Spike approached Starlight and asked her to dance, Starlight couldn't believe that Spike was asking her to dance, but she accepted and Spike and Starlight danced together through the rest of Neo's performance.

When Neo finally finished his performance, everypony clapped and cheered for him. Celestia and Luna enjoyed the performance and so did Twilight, even thought Twilight didn't get to dance with anypony, she had fun just being there at the gala with her friends. The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered the loudest for Neo, they enjoyed the show the most out of all the ponies at the gala. Then Neo came offstage and joined everypony, Luna looked at Celestia, Celestia smiled at her and nodded her head, then Luna approached Neo and asked him to dance with her. He accepted, he held out his hand, Luna held out her hoof and touched his hand, romantic music played and Neo and Luna danced together to the music.

Everypony watched them dance and Celestia and Twilight were so pleased to see Neo dance with Luna. Neo's friends thought it was so wonderful that Neo actually got to dance with a princess, especially Rarity, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders thought it was so awesome that Neo got to dance with a princess. After the dance was over, Neo and Luna looked into each other's eyes, Luna loved Neo so much and she knew how much he loved her. Luna said to herself, "Oh Neo, I love you so much, I'm going to marry you, we'll be so happy together."

Luna came up with a plan to make Neo her future husband, very soon she would ask him to marry her, they would have a big wedding and they would have a happy life together, a happy life that would last forever and ever. Out of all the Galloping Gala's they have ever had, this was the best one that Luna had ever had.

As Neo went to see his friends, Luna kept her eyes on him, and she said to herself, "I love that human with all my heart, I'm gonna marry him, and he's gonna be my man, I love you my dear sweet Neo, you and I were meant to be together." And she giggled to herself, she imagined her life with Neo, imagining how happy that they would be together, and very soon, she would put her plan into motion, but she was going to wait for the right time to do it. But when she does, she will be looking forward to her future with Neo as her prince.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
